Tracer Demons
Prized as Mercenaries in the Underworld for their magical ability to follow magical prey across different dimension, Tracer Demons'''are extremely skilled tracking and capturing any magical being as they travel through dimensions and planes. They are extremely powerful, cunning and difficult to escape. Quick Facts '''Species: Demon Breed: Tracer Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Tracking, Lightning Bolts, Teleportation Portrayed By: Darin Heames Phoebe's Vision While Phoebe Halliwell slept, the Sandman appeared and sprinkled Dream Dust on her face. She began to dream about being in the basement of Halliwell Manor where a man in a mask with a saw appeared, but then she was struck with a premonition where she saw the Tracer Demon blasting the Sandman with a lightning bolt killing him. She then awoke from the vision and saw the Sandman in front of her and he asked for her help, telling her she wasn't dreaming. She then proceeded to the Book of Shadows where she found an entry on the demon. Warned by His Boss The Tracer Demon emerged in a dark wooded area with dead, chopped down trees that contained satchels on their branches and another being was awaiting, telling him that another night has gone by and again he returned empty handed, but the Tracer then told him not to worry and that he would get the Sandman next time. The demonic being then came up to the Tracer, telling him that he wasn't the one who needed to worry, it was the Tracer, saying that he was the only demon that has failed him and that everyone else had found their mark. : The Tracer then said he would find the Sandman because he watched over the same people every night, the demon then told the Tracer that he would need proof as he pointed to the satchels hanging from the trees. The Tracer told him he would get it and out of curiosity, he asked the demon what "he" did with the contents of the satchel, asking if it was dream with it. The demon laughed and then punched the Tracer across the face, causing him to fly backwards. He walked up to the Tracer telling him that demons don't dream and the more satchels he collects, it means more humans won't be able to dream, which meant they won't be able to work through their issue while they sleep, leaving humans to work out personal issues in their waking lives instead, making them angry and evil. : The Tracer still didn't understand what the demon got out of doing what he did, telling him although it was none of his business, it was just that he wanted to know. The demon told him it was because he gets respect from the leaders of the Underworld and that hopefully he would be rewarded. The demon then warned the Tracer that if he failed, it meant he would fail the leaders, asking if the Tracer understood. The Tracer told him perfectly and then vanished. Encounter with the Charmed Ones As the Sandman emerged from a tent after sprinkling a man with dream dust, the Tracer appeared and the Sandman corporealized. The Tracer Demon told the Sandman that he said he would be back for him, he told him that he was counting on it. Paige and Phoebe then orbed in and Paige threw a potion at the demon but he blasted it with a bolt of electricity sending a energy wave toward Paige knocking her to the ground as Phoebe went to push the Sandman to the ground, the Tracer sent another blast at the them but they managed to avoid it. However, some of the dream dust fell onto Phoebe's face, causing the man with the saw from her dream to materialize. : He then went to attack Phoebe but Paige orbed her and the Sandman out before he attacked. The Tracer was then intrigued by what he saw and realized he could bring people's dreams to life. Devising a New Plan The Tracer returned to the realm where his boss was, and explained he lost the Sandman to witches, to which the demon was furious and slammed the Tracer against a tree, choking him. He asked if they knew about him but the Tracer swore they didn't and promised that he could get to the Sandman before they did. He then explained whaat had happened with the dream dust and when the demon said so, the man with saw appeared behind them. : The demon was about to blast the man, but the Tracer stopped him, telling him he was no threat to them, only to the witch that dream him up. He then devised a plan to borrow some satchel to bring the other sisters' dreams to life as well. The demon asked the Tracer how that was supposed to fulfill his obligation to him and the Tracer explained that he would distract them long enough to kill the Sandman. The demon told the Tracer that the plan better work or he'll be his worst nightmare, and the Tracer vanished with the man with the saw. Bringing the Sisters' Dreams to Life Before attacking the Sandman in the Attic, he appeared in the Manor where he found Piper, Paige and Leo in the kitchen. While Leo was explaining that Phoebe almost had the summoning spell complete, the Tracer threw satchels of dream dust at Piper and Phoebe, causing them to collapse to the ground asleep. Leo then tried to protect them but the Tracer blasted Leo with a lightning bolt, sending him flying backwards into a door. The Tracer walked over to Leo and dumped a satchel of the dust on him as well. He then vanished as the sisters awoke, their dreams came to life. Leo got up and he was now pregnant with Piper's child. Killing the Sandman The Tracer sent the man with the saw after Phoebe and the Sandman and he attacked in the Attic. Phoebe then impaled the saw man with a piece of wood and although it wounded him, the same wound replicated itself on her chest and she fell to the floor bleeding. The Tracer then appeared, looked at Phoebe and the saw man, and said that Freud would have a field day with the situation. As Phoebe lay their, the demon blasted the Sandman with a bolt of lightning as he wished him sweet dreams, destroying him, leaving only behind gold dream dust. Phoebe then shook when the satchel fell to the floor in front of her face. The Tracer picked up the satchel, looked at Phoebe and then vanished. Leo and Piper then arrived and he healed Phoebe which in turn, healed the man with the saw; but the sisters then placed him in a crystal cage. Killing His Boss Back in the dark dimension, the demon asked the Tracer if he was successful and he told him he was. The Tracer then told him that he was thinking about a way to impress the leaders of the Underworld, telling hm he had an idea that involved killing the Charmed Ones, saying it would be more impressive. The demon told him that if it was possible, it would have been done and the Tracer told him he knew that and that was why he didn't kill the Sandman until he knew one of the sisters were done. He figured if the sisters' dreams are out, it left them more vulnerable and that maybe it was time to go for it and kill them. The demon agreed and asked the Tracer what he needed from him; the Tracer then blasted the demon with his lightning bolts, killing him and said that he needed him out of his way. Vanquish The sisters were able to demystify their dreams and awoke from them. The Tracer then appeared and as he prepared to attack he asked what had happened to their dreams, Piper told him that he was late and blew him up. The Tracer was then destroyed in a fiery blast. The Book of Shadows After her vision of the Tracer Demon, Phoebe went to the Attic where she found an entry on the Tracer Demon. It was emphasized by a large illustration of a Tracer Demon and a brief description of who they were. The entry read: Tracer Demon These lower level demons are prized as mercenaries in the underworld for their ability to follow magical prey across different dimensions. Powerful and cunning they are nearly impossible to escape. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Demons Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category: Season 5